


The Wolf-Man

by Awesome4Ever



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Violence, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Turning, hunters being hunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome4Ever/pseuds/Awesome4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories passed down from generation to generation about a man who lives up in the woods, living off the land, and not being in contact with anyone. A dedicated ranger, Matt Williams, finds out the truth about this strange man and about the myth. A whole new world opens up. He finds out about what it means to be a protector of the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I got inspired to write because I LOVE werewolves! There aren't enough stories featuring werewolves in the hetalia fandom. So I wrote this! I hope you all enjoy it! :D
> 
> Matt: 2P!Canada  
> Daniel: 2P!Male!Hungary

When you think of a werewolf, what's the first thing that pops into your mind? A nerdy or uncool high school kid trying to fit in and find his place in the world? Maybe just some regular man who was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or possibly a very hairy man who lives out in the woods like a weird hermit? Well I'll tell you one of these is the correct answer.

This is a tale passed down from generation to generation about a strange man who lives out in the middle of the woods, living off the land, having very little contact with people. They say he's tall, strong, scary, and mysterious. No one really knows why he's out there or how long he's been out there. Very few have seen him, but it's only been small glimpses, nothing serious. No one knows anything about him really. Quite the mystery. But everyone calls him the Wolf-Man.

So if you guessed the third one, you're sort of right. You'll figure out what I mean later. So, let's just get this story on the road. Today, a forest ranger was on duty, trying to catch any hunters hunting illegally. They were always a problem this time of the year. The ranger was a Canadian who had always loved nature and wanted to protect it at any costs. He was pretty big and intimidating, his hair tied back in a ponytail, and dark shades added to the intimidating look. This is Matthieu Williams or Matt for short.

He sighs heavily as he walks around the forest, the sun starting to set, casting a beautiful light across the land. He loved his job, but hunters were always a hassle. They always wanted to try sneaking in a few more kills while the getting's good. It always irked him so much. The sound of the crunching leaves and twigs under his feet helped sooth his nerves a bit.

It didn't take long for him to hear a gunshot. His fists clenched tightly and he grit his teeth. It was hard to tell where the direction of the gunshot came from. But when he looked up, he saw a flock of birds flying past him, so he figured he was going in the right direction. He started to run, to maybe catch the bastard right on the spot.

It didn't take him long to get to the scene, though by the time he got there, the hunter was gone. He grits his teeth and punches a tree, upset he wasn't fast enough. He stops and freezes as he heard a soft whimpering. He looks through the bushes and there lying on the ground, bleeding out was a wolf. A young wolf, probably just left to start his own pack. The poor animal was bleeding out pretty quickly. Matt slowly approached the suffering animal and crouched down next to it, setting his hand on its sofr grey and white fur, body still warm.

"Shot in the chest...the hunter is making you suffer...couldn't even put you out of your misery, huh? I'm sorry this happened...I wish I could have gotten here faster..." He pet the slowly dying animal, trying to sooth it the best he could. He figured, maybe talking to the animal would help try and distract it from the pain, even just, maybe a little bit? The wolf seemed to have appreciated this as he looked at his arm and licked it a few times. "It's gonna be alright...the pain'll go away soon, eh? Then you'll be at peace, I promise..."

Matt stayed with the wolf for a few more minutes as the poor thing slowly started to slip from this world and into the next. When the eyes closed completely and the wolf lay still, that's when Matt slowly removed his hand and sniffles, a tear rolling down his cheek. He removed his sunglasses and revealed red, watery, eyes. "You didn't deserve to die...don't worry...I'll find the hunter that did this and he'll pay."

"You care very much for animals I see..."

Matt jumps and spins around. Sitting on a rock was an almost all naked man. He had on at least a pair of shorts made of some sort of soft fabric and what looked like a wolf pelt that covered him from his head all the way down to his calf. He was also quite hairy, with a beard, and lots of body hair covering his chest, stomach, arms, legs and feet. His magenta eyes seemed like they were staring into Matt's soul.

"Wh-who are you...?" Matt asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He seemed familiar in a way...was this the Wolf-Man everyone likes to talk about...?

He stands up, easily standing over six feet tall. He looks at the deceased wolf behind the confused Canadian. "I've been called lots of things...Skinwalker, spirit, monster, weirdo, Wolf-Man, etc...the list goes on...but I've been watching you closely...how you felt sadness for the wolf here...how you...showed concern and grief. You don't see that a lot..."

Matt rubs his arm a bit. So this was the famous Wolf-Man. Matt always thought it was just some dude looking to start some dumb rumor just to mess with people or something. "I've...just always cared for animals is all...hate to see them killed for sport...I really hate hunting season, but I can't do anything about it. So the least I can do is stop hunters from hunting after and before hunting season..."

The man nods and smiles a bit. "Ahhh, I understand how you feel. I do the same thing myself...but in a more...different way...now. You're probably wondering what the hell I am, right?" He sits down in front of the Canadian. "I'm...well I guess you could say I'm a sort of werewolf..."

He raises a brow and looks a little skeptical. "Like...you change during the full moon into a wild giant wolf or something?" He tilts his head a bit. "Is this some sort of joke or something? Werewolves aren't real or anything..."

He snorts a bit. "Not exactly." He rubs his chin in thought. "Alright, so...yes, I change into a sort of wolf like creature at night. Though I have complete control over it. I go and well...kill anyone who is hurting the forest or its animals. I suppose to you normal people it's immoral and wrong and shit like that. But what's not fair is allotting a special set of months just for slaughtering animals because it's fun. So I like to call it getting even. The hunter becomes the hunted."

Matt wasn't sure what to think. This couldn't all possibly be true, right? He turns into a werewolf and goes around killing people who do harm to the forest? It just sounds weird...like something you'd hear out of some movie or something. But, to be honest, he didn't have a problem with what he was doing. I mean, he was helping out nature and all, so it couldn't be all that bad right? "So...you're a sort of protector of the forest...when did all this...happen? I mean the Wolf-Man has been a legend passed down for generations."

He gives a light chuckle. "Yeah a protector. That's what we're called. Protectors. See you understand. Well, I'm not the only protector at the moment. There have been many others before me. A lot existing at the same time. I'm not related to any of them or anything, so don't think it's a blood line thing. I know the proctor before me had three other worthy ones he found. A man and a woman. Every protector was different. Skin color, race, ethnicity, background, gender, political background, none of that matters! As long as you have a love for the forest and you're chosen by a protector or the forest, you can join the fight. You'll live out your life with all sorts of animals, learning to live off the land."

"So...are you trying to recruit me or something...? What if I say no?" He raises a brow. So many questions popped into his mind, but he wasn't sure how to ask any of them to be honest.

He gives a light chuckle. "Well, the choice is yours really. If you want to join you're free to. I can tell we're a lot alike...I use to be a convicted criminal before I became a protector. I'm in my thirties and I've been doing this for about sixteen years. The protector before me taught me what I needed to know before he passed."

Matt nods slowly. "Right...so, are all protectors wolves?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Well...like...vast majority. Not sure why, just seems to be a popular choice. All you have to do is get yourself an animal pelt from an animal who trusted you and had died somehow. This one I'm wearing came from an old friend of mine..." He closes his head and takes a deep breath. "So...Matt...what do you say? Would you like to join? You'll get to get back at the man who killed that wolf there."

Matt furrows his brows. "Even if I were to join you...where would I get an animal pelt...?"

Daniel points behind him. "Take a look behind ya."

He blinks then looks behind himself. "Wait, are you saying the wolf trusted me while it was dying...? I mean, I wasn't even sure if what I was doing even helped him at all..." He looked on at the animal with a sad look in his eyes.

"Indeed he did. It may have been small, your moment together short...but the wolf felt the sadness in your heart and knew you were trying to help. He did lick you after all. So you did make a bond with the wolf. I'm sure he'd love to help you out. So, if you say yes, then I'll skin the wolf and you can join me." He smiles a bit and holds out his hand.

Matt still wasn't sure if all of this was real or not, but...well something in him was yelling at him to do it, like something deep inside of him KNEW this was real and he'd regret it if he didn't say yes. He nods slowly. "Yeah. I'll join." He takes his hand.

He laughs and lifts him up. "Great! By the way, you can call me Daniel. Welcome! From here on out, it's just you, me, and all the animals. Now just wait here...might wanna turn around, this isn't going to be pretty." Matt watches Daniel walk over to the cold, still, wolf and got down on his knees. He pets the animal a couple of times and nods slowly. He raises one of his hands, his mails sharper than Matt remembered. He brought them across the animals belly, but Matt turned around before he saw anything else.

He could hear the sounds of ripping flesh and tearing which made him flinch a bit. He was trying not to think about what he was doing. Daniel then walked back in front of him, his hands dirty and bloody. He drew a few lines on the Canadian's face with the blood, making him a little sick, but he didn't say anything about it. Then he felt the cold, wet, pelt being put on him. It made him shiver a bit.

The sun had fully disappeared over the horizon. The moon was rising and Daniel turned the Canadian to look at it. His eyes went wide, mouth dropped. His body went limp and he fell to the ground. He could hear whispers. A voice? A delicate voice...it soothed him, like a mother would talk to her child. Flashes appeared in front of him, the whispering getting a little louder. Some sort of story...? He could see them all flash in front of his face. Each and every single protector. The secrets of the forest shared with him in this one moment. It was an intense feeling. He couldn't describe it with words. But then, it was black...but soon a glowing light ran to him...it was the wolf from before, healthy and happy. He bounced around as if happy to see Matt.

Matt was floating, naked, in an endless void. The wolf sat down, panting, wagging his tail. Matt slowly started to walk to the other animal, hand outstretched. The wolf anticipates the contact and when the hand rests on the head, making him happy. He shined brightly, blinding the Canadian.

His eyes snapped open to a searing pain, as if the pelt was melting into his skin. His body trembled and convulsed. It felt like his organs were on fire as they seemed to grow bigger and so did his body. Sharp claws broke through nails, causing them to bleed, fur covered his body and ears pointed. His jaw collapsed and reshaped, being pushed forward. Before he knew what was happening he let out a loud and vicious howl.

~o~o~o~o~

Behind a bush, aiming his hunting rifle was a middle aged man, aiming to shoot a deer. He had almost had it before, but that damn wolf got in the way. So to make sure it wouldn't interrupt again, he shot it. It's probably dead by now so it wasn't going to be a problem. He chuckles lightly to himself as he takes aim. Before he could pull the trigger a loud howl broke through the silence, scaring off the deer.

"Damn it!" The old hunter cursed as he stood up. "Another wolf...?" He raises a brow as he looks around. The howl didn't sound close, so he wasn't worried or anything, but it was really inconvenient to be honest. He sighs heavily and WAS going to try and track the deer down one last time, but he heard a snapping sound come from near by. He glances around and cocks his rifle.

His vision was clear, so it was easy for him to find the scumbag. He could smell his scent from miles away. He stayed low in the bushes, licking his lips a bit as he stayed low. The clouds covered the moon, giving his prey very little light to work with. He sneaks up behind him, his eyes almost glowing in the dim light. He stood over six feet tall, huge claws, large, sharp, fangs, a grey and white coat. Drool dripped down from his mouth as he opened wide, an angry look in his eyes.

The poor hunter was trembling as he felt his hot breath warm the air a bit. He slowly turns around. He wasn't sure WHAT he saw, but it was big, hairy, angry, and worst of all, it looked hungry. He yells and runs, dropping his weapon, running as fast as his legs will carry him. He had never been so scared of anything in his life.

Matt stepped on the weapon, snapping it in two without much effort. The chase was on. He shifted down to all fours and sprinted off, kicking up some dirt as he chased after him with great speed. He didn't want to catch up to him right away, so he made sure to keep a good distance away, give him some hope.

The hunter panted heavily, sweat falling down his face. His throat was sore from how parched he was from running. He fumbled with the keys in his pocket and took them out, his hands trembling, trying to find his car key. He could see his car up ahead and laughed. He looked back and didn't see the monster anymore. He slowly stops and pants heavily, setting his hands on his knees. He laughs softly and takes out his car key and sighs happily.

The cloud moved away from the moon, giving the man some light. But before he could unlock his car, he heard a soft growling from behind him and started to shake again. He looks back and before he could yell, sharp claws ripped through his throat and sharp fangs clamped down on his head, causing blood to splatter on the side windows of his car and side of his car. Matt tore into him, ripping him to shreds and pulling him apart with his teeth. When he was finished he howled, blood covering the fur around his mouth and on his chest, the side of the hunter's car plastered in it.

Daniel smiles and crosses his arms. "Ah haha...Matt my boy, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship..." He turns on his heel and motions him to follow. "Now come, the night is young my friend! Much is to be done..." He grins.

Matt looks over at him and follows him back into the woods. It seems he's found his true calling in life, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
